Strangled
by Gangster 90
Summary: This is Mercer's death from AWE. But it goes more into what I think he may have been thinking as he dies. Rated T for character death and a brief mention of BeckettXMercer Slash. Please read and review.


_**Strangled**_

Disclaimer: I don't own _**Pirates of the Caribbean.**_

David Mercer was not the type of man who got scared easily or very often. It was usually he who frightened others. Mr. Mercer wasn't a very big man. Nor did he appear to be menacing. But looks, as they say, can be deceiving. Behind Mr. Mercer's calm façade, there lay the heart and soul of a cold-blooded killer.

Mr. Mercer was a well-trained and highly-skilled assassin. This was not a job he took lightly. He had killed many people over the years. Not once did he ever feel remorse or regret for his actions. Mercer had learned early on how not to let his emotions get the better of him.

There was one problem with this though. Mr. Mercer had spent so much time killing others, that he rarely thought of possible ways that he, himself, could die. He never expected to meet his demise under the most unusual of circumstances.

It was raining. Actually, it was storming. The sea had opened up to form a giant whirlpool. This event was called a maelstrom. It was a rare occurrence. Some people doubted this was a real thing. It seem just like the type of thing that pirates would make up, with them being the suppositious lot that they are.

This was the way Mr. Mercer felt. He wouldn't have believed it. But now, here he was, trapped in the middle of a maelstrom. Mercer was standing on the deck of the _Flying Dutchman._ The ship had just taken a massive hit from her opponent, _The Black Pearl. _

"Prepare to board!" Mr. Mercer shouted. He braced himself for impact. But his warning came too late.

When he looked up, Mr. Mercer saw all his men lying on the deck. He knew they were dying, if not already dead. Then he felt Davy Jones, the _Dutchman's_ real captain, grab him. Jones' tentacles slithered up Mercer's face. Then he thrust a tentacle up into Mercer's mouth.

"No!" Mr. Mercer screamed, as the tentacle came out through his nose. He couldn't breather, no matter how hard he tried. He also felt his eyes being gouged out, as two more tentacles entered his eye sockets. He also thought he felt them in his ears, as well.

_So this is how it's to end, _Mercer thought. _I'm to be killed by a creature, who up until just recently, I didn't think existed._

Mr. Mercer saw his whole life flash right before his eyes. There was his troubled childhood. The death of his parents. The first time he had ever killed someone. Most of these memories were a blur to him. He had been so young when they had happened.

Then an image formed that was clearer than the others. It was the face of Lord Cutler Beckett. He was the leader of the East India Trading Company. And he was also the man Mercer secretly loved.

_Ah, Lord Beckett, _Mercer thought. _Why could I never tell him how I really felt about him? Maybe I was afraid. Yes, that's it! I WAS afraid. I feared what he might think. I feared what others might think. But most of all, I was afraid that Beckett might not share my feelings. I wonder if he will get the news of my death. How will he react? I just want him to know this; I was truly blessed to have him in my life. Cutler Beckett was my best friend. Truth be told, he was my only friend._

Mr. Mercer let out his last breath. Davy Jones let go of his body. As Mercer fell to the ground, in his last bit of consciousness, he felt something being lifter off from around his neck. It was the key to the Dead Man's Chest.

Mr. Mercer fell to the deck. He hit his head hard. He didn't feel a thing, as he was already dead.

_**The End**_

A/N: 1.) As was the case with Captain Teague's first name being Edward in _**Love At First Sip,**_ I don't really know if Mr. Mercer's first name actually was David. I just read a story were David was his first name, and I like it. David Mercer. That's another name that has a good ring to it.

2.) There is a certain Slashy undertone here. This time, it has to do with the Beckett/Mercer pairing. I love Slash. Everyone knows that. But my problem with this story was that Beckett and Mercer are two characters that I'm not very fond of. And I also think that I am possibly the only person on the planet who believes this pairing is real.


End file.
